


Leather Jacket (Ninth Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WEEEEE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket (Ninth Doctor x Child! Reader)

Leather Jacket (Ninth Doctor x Child! Reader)

 

“(y/n), give it back!”

“Catch me if you can, Doctor!”

It was thrilling; you were being chased down the numerous hallways and corridors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. by one very upset Timelord. And what did you take that was so dear to the Doctor? His sonic screwdriver? His T.A.R.D.I.S. key? What?

Actually, it none of the above; it was his leather jacket. You managed to sneak into his room and take it while he was asleep. You wandered back into the console room and marveled at your old, worn prize. It was smooth but warm from its constant use. There were a few tears in the cracked material, probably from near escapes the Doctor had previously. You couldn’t control yourself anymore and put on the oversized coat. The jacket was heavy on your tiny frame and it hung with a quite a gap between you and it. You laughed as you thought of a stupid plan that somehow you could trick the T.A.R.D.I.S. into going anywhere, believing that you were the Doctor because of the coat but your idea was shattered as a familiar called out from behind you.

“(y/n), have you seen my jacket?” He poked his head from around the corner. 

“Fantastic!” You raised your hands and squealed, trying your best impersonation of your traveling cohort. 

“Ha-ha, very funny,” he gave a slight chuckled as he leaned against the door with one hand outstretched towards you, “Now, can I have that back?”

“Run!” You spun around and made a mad dash away from the timelord and off to who knows where. The Doctor, on the other hand, was a bit surprised but very annoyed as he ran to retrieve his precious coat back.

“Hey! Get back here!” 

And so here you were, on a wild goose chase with the Doctor hot on your trail. The leather jacket was wearing you down but you couldn’t give up so easily. It was fun to play with the Doctor, for once at least. The two of you never got to play so you figured you had to make your own fun. You were nearing the cloister room when you felt a pair of arms scoop you up and carry you back to where your chase began.

“(y/n), it’s not nice to take other people’s stuff,” he scolded as he rustled your (h/c) locks into even more of a mess. 

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” you apologized, wiping a few tears with your clothed hand, “It just that we never play together.” 

The Doctor felt bad; he wasn’t the best with kids, not in this regeneration at least. Maybe this is why you acted out, for a chance to play together. He gave a sigh, knowing what he had to do to fix this mess.

“Oh, so you want to play?” He chimed as he raised an eyebrow.

“Mmmhmm,” you nodded, still a bit sad from your tongue lashing earlier.

“Well, let’s get started!” He placed you on the floor and ran for his life, “Race you to the console room!”

“Hey!” You ran as fast as your stubby little legs could carry you but once again the added weight dragged you down and the Doctor was victorious in your spontaneous foot race. 

“That wasn’t fair!” You placed your hands on your hips and stuck your tongue out at the so called winner. The Doctor smirked at this and patted you on the head.

“You’re right, I wasn’t fair,” he leaned down to your level and placed his hands on your shoulders, “So, can I have my coat back?”

“Can we play some more then?” You hoped that the simple compromise would work to your advantage.

“Of course we can.” The smile on your face grew so wide that the Doctor thought your face would crack in half. You peeled off the heavy coat on handed it over to the Doctor. He sprung back up, put the jacket on, and turned to face you.

“So, where do you wanna go?” He placed his hands on the switches, ready to whisk you away at the drop of a dime.

“Someplace fun.” You had all these places in mind that you couldn’t decide where to go.

“I know the perfect place,” and with that he twisted a few knobs, flipped a few switches, and the console began to move up and down, sending you all off for a fun-filled adventure.


End file.
